1. Field
The following description relates to a relay node that uses a non-linear hybrid network coding scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
A routing scheme is a process of selecting a path for transmission of data in a network. For example, the routing scheme may direct a logically addressed packet from a source to a destination via one or more relay nodes.
Network coding is a scheme in which a relay node of a network combines packets of information received as inputs, and transmits the combined packets of information as an output. This is different from a typical scheme in which a relay node simply relays packets when they are received. The network coding scheme is an advanced scheme derived from an existing routing scheme that merely transfers input information as output information. Accordingly, the network coding scheme may provide a higher and even a maximum possible transmission rate in a network.
The information transmission in a wireless network may be performed through a broadcasting scheme. According to the broadcasting scheme, information is transmitted to all nodes located in a range of transmission, and thus, a node that receives information could receive a signal formed of combined information when many nodes perform transmission simultaneously. In this example, if a receiving node desires to restore information sent by one node, information sent from the other nodes may act as interference.
In another example, there is a scheme that performs transmission using the interference between signals. This scheme is referred to as a physical layer network coding scheme.
According to the physical layer network coding scheme, a relay node receives a signal formed of combined information in a physical layer. The relay node may not demodulate the received information and may transmit, to another node, the received information as is. According to a general network coding scheme, a node may receive information piece by piece and may combine the information based on a coefficient of a local coding vector. On the other hand, the physical layer network coding scheme may utilize interference that occurs as a result of simultaneous transmission, by combining information.